


Assistência

by anjosetsuna



Series: Desafio 100 drabbles [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Caixinha de musica, Desafio 100 Drabbles, Drabble, Gen, music box
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjosetsuna/pseuds/anjosetsuna
Summary: "Nem a assistência divina podia mais confortar seu coração, apenas a desolação lhe sobrava em seu íntimo. Aquele círculo vicioso de eventos e sentimentos girava e girava, em uma rotação viciosa sem fim"





	Assistência

Nem a assistência divina podia mais confortar seu coração, apenas a desolação lhe sobrava em seu íntimo. Aquele círculo vicioso de eventos e sentimentos girava e girava, em uma rotação viciosa sem fim.  Como uma bailarina presa em uma caixinha de música, que só teria o tormento findado quando alguém fechava a caixa.

O problema era que sempre alguém abriria o objeto em busca do espetáculo doentio, pois somente o que importava ao espectador era agradar a si mesmo.

Apenas mais uma torção da corda desejava, apenas mais uma, para que ela rebentasse logo, para que pudesse nunca mais funcionar.  


End file.
